


Valentine's Day Drabble Event (Requests are close)

by XXxJayexXx



Series: Valentines Event [1]
Category: Bleach, Fate/Grand Order, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cupid - Freeform, Drabbles, Fluff, Humor, Love, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Puppies, Romance, Roses, Soulmates, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, requests are open, shut up and kiss me, valentines day event, villians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXxJayexXx/pseuds/XXxJayexXx
Summary: The Day of Love has started.A/N: I will be starting my Valentines Day Event. So now until I guess the end of February (I’m undecided.) you will be able to request any of the below prompts for two or three characters at a time. (From Tumblr)





	1. Request Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts that you can request from.

1\. “How many Roses did you buy?”

2\. “I think you’re my soulmate.”

3\. “Will you be my,Valentine?”

4\. “These chocolates are delicious!”

5\. “Shut up and kiss me already!”

6\. “I love you because….”

7\. “Cupid just shot me in the ass with an arrow!”

8\. “Dance with me?”

9\. “Here’s your Valentine’s Day gift!”

10\. “Get dressed, we’re going out to dinner.”

11\. “I’m not watching another chick flick with you!”

12\. “Take my hand.” “Why?” “I’m trying to ask you to marry me, so take my hand dumbass!”

13\. “You can’t cook can you?”

14\. “What the hell are you doing?” “Decorating for Valentine’s Day, why?” “It looks like Cupid just massacred someone!”


	2. How Many Roses did you Buy? (Shuhei x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Shuhei has a problem, that causes him to flee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First Drabble for the Valentines Day Event, and it's a Shuhei x Reader one. Prompt #1 “How Many Roses Did You Buy?”

“How Many Roses did you buy?” you questioned Shuhei, as you tried to peer at him over the the bouquet of red roses he was currently holding. Shifting sightly so that he had a better handle on the flowers he answered your question. “About Twelve maybe.”

Reaching your hand up you felt the soft petals of the flowers, beneath your fingertips. A bright smile arose on your face as you took a big whiff the aromatic fragrance that the light breeze of the wind sent in your direction. 

“Twelves not that bad.” You stated. “I was thinking that you over did it or something. We all know how you some times go a little overboard with these types of things.” Reaching your arms out you went to take the roses from his hand, only to grasp nothing, but air when he suddenly stepped back. 

“Uh yeah about that, Y/N.” He said nervously as he hid himself farther behind he bouquet. “I might have ordered twelve dozen instead of twelve by accident.” He waited nervously for your reply. As seconds turned into minutes, without a single word from you, caused him to shrink back in fear as he continued use the flowers as a shield. Then at last the awkward silence was broken by your loud screech. 

“SHUHEI YOU DID WHAT NOW! How in the world do you accidentally order one hundred and forty-four roses? What...How...where am I supposed to put all them?” You screamed out, only to get no answer for as soon as you started screeching or boyfriend flash stepped away, only leaving you with the roses he was holding, and the thought that more would be on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This turned into a little more than 100 words. lol


	3. Shut Up and Kiss Me! (Tomura Shigaraki X Reader) (Requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomura is not very good with the all being a villian and celebrating Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested from tumblr.
> 
> Ask: Can I have number five for your Valentine's day event for Tomura from My Hero Academia?

“We’ve failed once again to kill All Might!” Tomura yelled out irritably,as he paced around his room. You were currently lying at the edge of his bed, staring up at the ceiling out of boredom.

“I know babe we’ll get him next time.” You answered back uninterestedly. You heard him let out a huff of frustration as he yelled back at you.

“NEXT TIME! THERE SHOULDN’T HAVE BEEN A NEXT TIME! I SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN HIM TODAY!”

“Yeah I know that, but shit happens, besides today’s Valentine’s Day, so why don’t the two us go out and have some fun?” You questioned suggestively as you sat upright in a sitting position, and waited for his reaction.

“No Y/N! We’re not going out, for we have to replan our entire strategy.” He answered you back stoically. Getting up in frustration you fixed him with a glare.

“The hell we are Tomura! You promised me that after we messed up All Might, that we would spend the rest of our day doing normal couple things.”

“I know what I promised woman, but plans have changed, so get over here and help me plan.”

“No!”

“Y/n! Now!”

“No do it yourself!”

“Y/n I swear, if you don’t…” he cut himself off as he violently started to claw at his neck. Letting out a sigh he continued, “Alright help me today and next year I’ll make it up to you. Next Valentine’s we’ll do whatever it is you want.”

Looking at him questioningly you asked, “Really?”

“Really.”

“No villain shenanigans?”

“Absolutely none.”

“So that also means no killing All Might?”

“My God Y/n what did I just say!?”

“Alright alright! I get it sheesh.” You said as you hugged him. He hugged you back,all the while ruining the moment, “Enough of this lovey dovey crap, let’s get to work and ruin All Mights life. If you’re good I’ll even let you play with that runt Midoriya.”

“Tomura, shut up and kiss me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not my best work, but I tried my best.


	4. "I Think Your're My Soulmate."  Diarmuid Ua Duibhne X Reader (Requested) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diarmuid confesses to if a tease Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Tumblr ask that has two parts.
> 
> Ask: Hello! For the Valentine’s event, could you write “I think you’re my soulmate” with Diarmuid and CasCú?

You were currently in the library sitting at one of the tables, reading a book,- that Hans was nice enough to recommend to you-, when the door to the library opened. You thought it was Mash coming to scold you for the prank you and Mephistopheles performed on Doctor Roman early that day. So preparing yourself for an earful, you closed the novel and sighed. 

“Alright Mash, before you chew me out, I admit to enlisting the help of that crazy clown to prank the Doctor. But in my defense he had it coming. He ate my Valentine's candy that you and the others were nice enough to give me, so in my mind he deserved it. Did Mephy go a little overboard? Yes, yes he did, but it's okay, the Doctor's okay,and that's all that matters.” You said defensively. 

“Uh master I'm not Mash.” said an all to familiar voice. Letting out a squeak of surprise you turn your attention to the owner of the voice. 

“Oh hi there Diarmuid! Sorry about that, I totally thought you were Mash coming steal my ears.” 

“I understand Master. Apology accepted. What's these about a prank on Doctor Roman?” He questioned you. Laughing nervously, while rubbing the back of your head, you changed the subject.

“Oh it's nothing really. He's fine, so there's nothing to worry your pretty little head about. So now then why don't you have a seat and tell thy Master, why it is you have come to visit.” Patting the seat next to you, you waited for his response. With a blush to his Diarmuid made his way to the spot that you indicated and sat down.

“M-m-master, I-I have something I must confess to you.” He let out nervously. 

“Today is what you would call Valentine's Day, right?”

“Why yes it is. Its the day of unimaginable love stories and confesses.” You said teasingly, as you wiggled your eyebrows in a suggestive manner, causing him to blush even more. 

“Master please stop teasing me, this is important.” stated out in a somewhat frustrated manner. Getting the hint that he was in fact being serious you stopped your teasing and apologized to him. Straightening up your posture, you sat rigidly, as you waited for him to continue.

“It's alright Master,I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, but it's just...” He cut himself off as he reached behind him and pulled out a gorgeously decorated box of chocolates. He handed them to you as he grabbed your right hand. “Master no I mean Y/n, I must confess that I think you're my soulmate. I have after all this time of us battling together have come to the sudden realization that I am in fact in love with you. So if you will, have me I would like for us to be...”, but before he could finish you had your lips locked with his. That was your answer to his question. Coming down from his surprise he kissed you back. A kiss that unfortunately didn't last very long, for a very angry Kohai shouted out from down the hallway.

“SENPAI!”

Letting go of Diarmuid's lips, you grabbed your box of chocolates, and bee-lined for the door. 

“Uh oh, got to go, the beast is calling. Thanks for the Valentine's day gift Diarmuid. Meet me later on in my room and we'll finish what I started.” With a wink you were out the door and running for your life all the while leaving behind a bewildered Diarmuid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is part which is the Caster Cu one.


	5. "I think you're my soulmate." Caster Cu Chulainn x Reader (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caster Cu's late night confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two, to a tumblr ask, Caster Cu version. 
> 
> Ask: Hello! For the Valentine’s event, could you write “I think you’re my soulmate” with Diarmuid and CasCú?

~Caster Cu Chulainn~

Caster Cu Chulainn watched as his master slept cuddled up to the wolf puppy he spent hours trying to find for them for Valentine's Day. It was a hassle, but worth the bright smile they ended up giving to him when they received the gift. Oh how his beating heart hammered against his rib cage when, they gave him a kiss to the cheek and hug around the neck. The two of them spent hours upon hours trying to come up with a name for the pup only for his master to name him after Cu himself. 

He asked his master why on earth out of the names they had to name him Cas Cu, and their response was that, “You gave him to me as token of your love for me, so it's only naturally that I name him after you, to show you mine.” 

Cu thought he was an excellent flirt, but his master could rival him without them even knowing it. With just a look they could send his mind a racing. Everything about them enticed him. From the way they chewed their lips when they were concentrating on work, to their need to make every servant in their arsenal feel like a human being and not some tool to be used at their disposal, and their were meaning more things he could list, but that would best be saved for himself. He loved them, probably more then he'd ever loved before. 

Their connection was strong on and off he battle,and he knew it was from the moment they met. Back during the first singularity when he helped them defeat Alter Saber. There was just something about them that drew him to them,and that was part of the reason why as soon as he heard their call from the Throne of Heroes, he answered immediately. So here he was now wrapped up in a blanket with his master turned lover in their room, cuddled up to a puppy, watching the both of them sleep. 

Lifting his hand he ran his battle torn fingers through their hair and whispered, “I think you're my soulmate.” into the night as he to fell into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I accidentally made Diarmuid’s longer, but the Cas Cu one is the length that I wanted it. So much for a 100 words for a drabble. I swear I type way to much. I tried my best on writing Cu, don’t know how well I did, but there is always room for improvement.


	6. Romani x Reader (Requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader has a surprise for the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from tumblr. One I should have had done like a few months ago.

You were currently standing in the doorway of the doctor's room,watching him fan-girl over Magi*Mari, when you had the sudden urge to tell him something important. You have been debating with yourself throughout the days of being Chaldea's last master, on whether or not you should confess your undying love to him, but looking at him now all smiles and not a care in the world, you decided 'Hey why not'. Letting out a nervous breath of air, you made your way to where Romani was currently hovering over his computer screen. Stopping so that you were directly behind him,you leaned in so that your mouth was right next to his ear.

“Happy Valentines Day.” you shouted out loud enough for him to hear you, over the blaring sound of his favorite idol, coming out through the speakers. Romani who was not expecting anyone to be creeping behind him, let out a squeak of terror and fell out of his computer chair. Lying on the ground, Roman looked up to see who it was, that literally almost scared him to death, only to realize it was the person known for causing trouble. Having lifted his back off the ground he gave you his best pouting face. 

“Hey Y/n , what was that for?” he asked as he rubbed his aching back. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

Letting out an amused giggle, you stuck out your hand to help the poor man up. “Sorry Roman, You looked so at peace I just couldn't help myself.” Taking your hand in his, he allowed you to help him off the ground.

“Yeah well that hurt. So next time could ya warn a man the next time you sneak up behind him please?” 

“I could but where would the fun in that be, and besides you might have been watching something bad. So I had to make sure you weren't Doctor.” You stated with a sly grin on your face as you watched him dust of his lab coat. Turning red Roman turned to face you with a scandalized look on   
his face.

“Wha-wha-what I would never! Why you think that!” he stuttered out embarrassingly.

Giving a shrug of the shoulders you answered him nonchalantly, “I don't know man, you look suspiciously like a pervert.” Romani let out a gasp of surprise, “I DO NOT! Why are you being so mean to me?”

“Alright, Doc calm down I'm just messing with you.”

The Doctor let out a sigh of relief has he sat back down in his chair, and swiveled around to face you again. “Now that we got that settled, what where you saying before you almost made the floor my grave?” 

“Oh! I almost forgot about what I came in here for.” Making your way toward Romani, you handed him a neatly wrapped box, that you somehow hide from his line of sight. 

“Happy Valentines Day Ro!” 

Taking the box from your hands, with a blush to his face, Romani started to gently unwrap the mysterious present that you gave him. Unwrapping the last of the wrapping paper, he was left breathless, for right there in his hands was a figurine of his favorite idol~ Magi* Mari. With tears in his, he looked back at you with a smile on his face. 

“Where did you get one of these?”

“ You know me I practically hounded someone to death to give me one.”

“That sounds just like,but thank so much Y/N!” He excitedly said as he went back to admiring the figurine.

“No problem Roman, but that's not all I got you.”You said as you made your way closer to him.

“What else did you get me?” he questioned like an excited child. Pulling out another wrapped box, you handed it to him.

“Here's your box of chocolates.” you stated as he took them from your hands. You used his momentary distraction to get close to his ear. With your mouth close to his ear you whispered seductively, “I hope you like your Valentines Day gifts! I worked really hard on them so that you would understand just how much I care about you and that I think you’re my soulmate.” Pressing a kiss to his reddened cheek, you made your way toward the door, but before leaving completely you turned your head to the side,”See ya later,Doc! I can't wait to see the return gift you plan on giving me.” you said with wink, as you left the room and a ferociously blushing Romani behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being late.


End file.
